I really hate you my love
by JJoke
Summary: OS LEMON KLAINE. Blaine et Kurt se connaissent depuis la petite enfance et se sont toujours détestés. Entre eux, une haine sans vergogne mais aussi un désir presque maladif. Un désir, une drogue, un besoin du corps de l'autre. Et si derrière cette haine se cachait autre chose, de plus profond, de plus enfoui, de moins avouable?


**Bonjour tout le monde!**  
**Voici mon nouvel OS Klaine et lemon! C'est mon tout premier, j'attends donc vos avis avec impatience.**  
**Je dois avoué que cet OS est un peu pour me faire pardonner de prendre autant de temps pour Come what may. Le syndrome de la page blanche... Mais je vous promets le chapitre suivant le weekend prochain! J'y passerai mes nuits s'il le faut!**  
**Bonne lecture, merci d'être toujours si nombreux à me soutenir:)**

**PS: Je tiens à dédier cet OS à Cory, décédé cette nuit. Il va nous manquer énormément et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que peuvent ressentir sa famille, ses amis et Lea.. Courage à eux.**

* * *

On connait tous la haine. La haine contre quelqu'un, quelque chose, une situation, parfois même contre soi-même. On ne l'explique pas. Elle est là, c'est tout. Elle nous tombe dessus, pourrissant notre coeur.

Cette haine, Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel la connaissait bien. Parce que ça faisait plus de 23 ans qu'ils se haïssaient l'un et l'autre.

On pourrait se demander pourquoi, penser que deux êtres ont forcément une raison de se détester, surtout si la haine demeure depuis la petite enfance. Pourtant, ce n'est pas toujours le cas. En tous cas, ça ne l'était pas pour eux. Ils se détestaient, et ça avait toujours été comme ça.

Bien sûr, si on remontait dans le temps, on retrouverait peut-être l'élément déclencheur. Peut-être qu'à la crèche, l'un a lancé un légo sur la tête de l'autre, où lui a volé son doudou. Qui sait? Ça avait peut-être démarré de cette façon. Une petite connerie, un truc dans le genre. Une petite colère, des petits ressentiments qui avaient tout transformés. Qui avaient fait que la moindre chose que faisait l'autre devenait détestable, même la plus simple.

Dans ce cas-là, la colère grandit, devenant de la haine qui se renforce à l'école primaire, l'école secondaire, le lycée et après.. Quand deux êtres ne peuvent pas se perdre de vue, quoi qu'il tentent.

C'était ce genre de haine là.

Domination, compétition. On pourrait le voir de deux façons. Premièrement, par une petite rivalité qui pousse deux êtres à se dépasser pour surpasser l'autre. Deuxièmement, par un combat féroce qui prend une ampleur insoupçonnable et qui bouffe de l'intérieur.

Dans le cas de Blaine et Kurt, c'était plutôt la deuxième solution.

Toujours en compétition, toujours à rechercher à battre l'autre dans tous les domaines. Qui serait élu délégué, qui aurait le plus grand groupe d'amis? Rapidement, les raisons de s'opposer étaient devenues futiles. Une part plus grosse de gâteau, un sourire plus large de la part du seul autre gay de l'école que les deux garçons s'arrachaient. Le pire, c'était bien qu'aucun des deux n'était vraiment intéressé, ils voulaient juste emmerder l'autre et gagner une autre bataille.

Etrangement, ni Blaine ni Kurt n'était sorti avec le garçon. Ils avaient pourtant tous les deux eus leur chance, mais aucun n'avait sauté le pas.

Non. C'était bien plus marrant de s'envoyer en l'air avec celui qu'ils ne supportaient pas.

Haine et compétition. Deux mots pouvant résumer leur relation, mais il en manquait un autre. Tension sexuelle.

On ne voit ces histoires-là que dans les livres ou les mauvais films. Deux personnes qui se détestent et qui couchent ensemble quand même. Pourtant, c'était vrai pour eux. Et ça durait depuis leur quinzième anniversaire, depuis leur premier baiser.

**FLASH BLACK. Blaine et Kurt ont quinze ans.**

Blaine sirotait son cocktail sans alcool en faisant la queue pour pouvoir rentrer dans la salle de sport de l'école. C'était la soirée avant les vacances et le bouclé comptait bien en profiter. Il avait eu une première partie d'année difficile, entre le divorce de ses parents et son coming out forcé à cause de ce putain de gay qu'il avait dragué juste pour emmerder Kurt. Ce connard avait raconté à tout le monde que Blaine lui tournait autour.

Le bouclé leva les yeux au ciel. De toute façon, il était sûr de ce qu'il était, que les gens l'apprennent tôt ou tard, il s'en contrefichait.

Il tira un peu plus sur la paille et avança dans la queue. Encore une autre personne à rentrer et ce serait son tour.

Il regarda autour de lui. Les gens s'étaient bien apprêtés pour l'occasion, les filles portaient leurs plus belles robes et les mecs avaient sur le dos les vêtements les moins gamins de leur garde-robe.

Blaine soupira. Les mecs de son âge étaient tous des calamités ambulantes question vestimentaire. Le seul qui s'habillait à peu près correctement était son ennemi juré, Kurt. Bon d'accord, le châtain était à la pointe de la mode mais ça, Blaine ne l'aurait jamais reconnu.

_Tiens, quand on parle du loup_, pensa-t-il

Hummel était chargé de surveiller les entrées de la soirée. Intérieurement, le bouclé ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner. Une chose était sure, Kurt passerait une soirée pourrie. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été faire à se proposer pour une corvée pareille aussi?

-Bonsoir, Hummel, ricana Blaine en tirant sur sa paille.

Le châtain leva ses yeux bleus vers lui et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il avait jamais vus.

_Mais tu penses à quoi, Anderson?_

-Qu'est-ce que tu foues là? demanda méchamment Kurt.

Le brun se félicita d'avoir énervé l'autre garçon en quelques secondes seulement.

-Je viens profiter de la soirée, bien sûr! Répondit-il. Je vois que tu t'amuses d'ailleurs.

La raillerie n'échappa pas à l'oreille de son interlocuteur.

-Oh ta gueule, Anderson. Je passerai surement une meilleure soirée que toi. Tu vas faire quoi hein? Attendre dans un coin de la salle tout seul en sirotant ton cocktail infecte? Non parce que tu peux être sûr que personne ne viendra te voir. Ta tête, tes fringues... C'est dépassé les nœuds papillons, t'es au courant? Rien que ça, ça éloigne tout le monde de la personne détestable que tu es.

Blaine aurait pu s'énerver mais à force, il était habitué.

-Toujours à cracher ton venin, Hummel, ça ne change pas. Continue, tu fais de l'animation!

-Chose que tu n'as pas dans ton emmerdante de vie à ce que je vois.

Blaine lui décocha un regard noir. Il pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses, passer au-dessus des plus viles insultes, mais parfois Hummel dépassait les bornes. S'il y avait bien un sujet qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aborder, c'était bien la vie de Blaine. Enfin, cet entremêlement de situations compliquées qui lui faisait office de vie. Le divorce de ses parents, la manière qu'avait son frère de le regarder, la mutisme de son père face à son homosexualité…

-Tu ne connais rien à propos de ça. Je te conseille de te la fermer.

Kurt se rapprocha un peu plus prêt.

Le vert-noisette se connecta au bleu océan.

C'était un énième combat pour savoir lequel des deux baisseraient les yeux en premier

-Sinon quoi? Le provoqua le châtain. Tu vas me frapper?

Blaine vit l'étincelle de défi dans les océans de Kurt.

-C'est une option... Fit-il sans quitter son adversaire des yeux.

-Même pas cap.

Le défi était clair: Kurt ne le croyait pas capable de le frapper, il le pensait trop faible.

Blaine n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, il n'avait jamais cassé la gueule à personne. Sa répugnance à la violence avait toujours été quelque chose dont il était fier.

Seulement, quand Kurt Hummel lui balança ce défi, il n'eut pas le choix. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait devant ce châtain vaniteux.

Blaine empoigna l'avant-bras de Kurt et le traina vers le terrain de foot de l'école à une centaine de mètre. Il n'était pas fou, jamais il ne frapperait quelqu'un devant témoins. Au moins, le terrain serait vide et plongé dans le noir.

Pendant la soixantaine de seconde que dura le trajet, Blaine ignora royalement les picotements dans sa main droite, celle enroulée sur la peau de Kurt...

Arrivé à destination, il le poussa devant lui.

_Il est putain de sexy sous la lumière de la lune._

_N'importe quoi, ton cocktail te fait dire n'importe quoi._

_Il n'y avait pas d'alcool._

_Faut croire que c'est pas une raison._

-Alors? Demanda Kurt en le tirant de son dialogue intérieur. C'est le moment où tu me prouves que tu es capable de me frapper, Anderson?

Blaine serra les dents.

-Je n'ai rien à te prouver.

Kurt ricana.

-Bien sûr que tu n'as rien à me prouver. Je sais que tu es incapable de me frapper, tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Tu en es incapable. Tu ne peux pas me prouver quelque chose que tu ne peux pas faire.

-Ta gueule Hummel, je peux te frapper si je le veux.

Kurt ria.

-Mais bien sûr, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un petit merdeux comme ça le tourner en ridicule. Il devait le faire, il devait le frapper, même s'il ne le voulait pas.

Il fit encore un pas en avant et Kurt cessa de rire.

-On se décide, Anderson? Demanda-t-il.

Blaine ne répondit pas, préférant se concentrer sur la peau blanche, rendue fantomatique sous la lueur pâle de la lune. S'il arrivait à oublier ce sur quoi il devait frapper, peut-être qu'il y arriverait. S'il arrivait à se persuader que ce blanc était un oreiller en plume par exemple...

-J'attends, s'impatienta Kurt, déstabilisant Blaine.

Le brun releva les yeux vers ceux de Kurt. Merde, il avait presque réussi à transformer la peau de Kurt en oreiller et maintenant il devait recommencer.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kurt face un pas vers lui, cependant.

Les deux garçons étaient proches l'un de l'autre, peut-être un peu trop. Kurt dépassait Blaine de quelques centimètres, ce qui agaça ce dernier. Mais son agacement fut de courte durée quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouche pâle de son ennemi.

-Vas-y, Blaine. Frappe-moi.

Le bouclé frémit. C'était la première fois que Kurt l'appelait par son prénom. Mais surtout, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Kurt s'était trompé de verbe, qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire "frappe-moi", mais plutôt autre chose...?

-Frappe-moi, répéta le châtain en lui envoyant son haleine sucré dans le nez.

Alors, Blaine fondit sur sa bouche sans attendre.

Les lèvres de Kurt étaient sucrées sous les siennes et, bien que Blaine sentait un peu de surprise chez son ennemi, il sentait aussi de la satisfaction. Comme si c'était ce que voulait Kurt depuis le début. Et ça ne lui plut pas du tout.

Pour prendre le contrôle de la situation, Blaine enfonça sa langue dans la bouche du châtain sans en demander l'accès. Mais le garçon ne s'y opposa pas.

Kurt avait goût de vanille et de cannelle. C'était plutôt agréable.

Les langues commencèrent à danser ensembles et les corps se détendirent.

C'était leur premier baiser.

**_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_**

Oui, leur relation avait toujours été étrange et ça, Kurt le savait. Il était bien incapable de mettre un nom dessus. Ils étaient deux ennemis qui couchaient ensembles. Une chose restait certaine en tous cas, aucun sentiment n'existait, à part cette haine et ce désir réciproque.

Le désir... Il était la raison de sa présence ici, dans cette chambre d'hôtel devenue familière.

Kurt avait vingt-trois ans, un boulot respectable de styliste et un beau cul qui lui rapportait des amants presque tous les soirs. Et pourtant, il venait dans cette chambre d'hôtel à la décoration affreuse pour s'envoyer en l'air. Avec ce putain d'Anderson qu'il ne supportait pas.

Seulement, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était devenu plus qu'un besoin qu'une envie. S'il avait pu s'en passer, il l'aurait fait, pour ne plus avoir à supporter la personnalité infâme du bouclé. Mais voilà, Kurt était drogué à son corps, aux sensations que lui seul savait lui donner. Le sexe n'était bon qu'avec lui. Oh bien sûr, ils avaient essayé d'arrêter, de se laisser vivre chacun de leur côté pour arrêter de se pourrir la vie. Ils étaient toujours heureux de savoir l'autre le plus loin possible. Mais leur corps n'étaient pas de cet avis et ne leur laissaient aucun répit.

Ils n'auraient pas dû se gouter l'un et l'autre. Jamais. Ils n'auraient jamais dû commencer, la dépendance ne se serait pas installée. Mais comment aurait-il pu résister à cette putain de tension sexuelle? Comment Kurt aurait-il pu se contrôler après ce jour-là, dans les douches du lycée? Après avoir vu ce qu'il avait vu, entendu ce qu'il avait entendu? C'était ça qui avait tout déclenché, qui avait fait naître ce désir primaire en lui qu'il avait du corps de Blaine.

**_FLASH BACK. Blaine et Kurt ont 17 ans._**

Kurt ouvrit son casier et posa ses deux livres de français sur la pile de bouquins scolaires. Un jour, il faudra qu'on lui explique l'utilité de les faire aussi lourds.

C'était une chaude journée de printemps, presque estivale. Cette année-là, l'été était en avance.

Assoiffé par la chaleur et par les efforts physiques fournis (oui, porter deux livres représentait pour Kurt un effort physique considérable), il jeta un coup d'œil à son casier, y cherchant sa bouteille d'eau.

_Merde, où est-ce que je l'ai laissée encore_? Jura Kurt en constatant qu'il ne la trouvait pas.

Il savait qu'il l'avait remplie le matin-même, qu'il s'en était servi pendant son cours de sport...

_Le cours de sport!_

Mais oui bien sûr, quel imbécile! Il avait laissé la bouteille dans son sac!

Un rapide coup d'œil lui appris l'absence de sac jaune canari et il soupira. À tous les coups, il l'avait laissé dans les vestiaires. Encore.

Il ferma la porte du casier en soupirant un grand coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour une bouteille d'eau?

Il remit son col de veste rapidement et s'engagea dans le couloir. Les vestiaires n'étaient pas loin, s'il était rapide, il aurait le temps de passer aux toilettes des hommes après pour se refaire une beauté. Il avait croisé Blaine Anderson le matin-même et l'avait trouvé à tomber par terre. Il se devait de le dépasser en beauté.

Il savait qu'être aussi beau que lui était un défi difficile à relever. Il avait beau haïr le brun du plus profond de son être, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait une tête d'ange, des yeux à se damner et un corps parfait. Ce n'était pas pour rien que depuis deux ans il autorisait le brun à l'embrasser ou qu'il se surprenait à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était d'ailleurs une situation qui le déstabilisait énormément. Il savait qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour Blaine, a part une énorme haine et un peu d'attirance physique peut-être. Mais la haine était tellement forte... Il ignorait pourquoi ce connard réussissait à le faire désirer autant ses lèvres.

Kurt poussa la porte des vestiaires et chassa ces pensées trop compliquées de sa tête. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se plaignait de la situation.

Il s'avança vers les bancs où il savait qu'il avait laissé son sac et entendit un douche coulée. Au son de l'eau, il devina qu'il n'y en avait qu'une seule.

Une pointe de curiosité et d'excitation naquit en lui.

Eh bien oui, il n'était pas gay pour rien.

Deux options s'offraient à lui. La première, la plus sage, consistait à ignorer cette douche, récupérer son sac et partir. La deuxième, la plus perverse des deux, privilégiait son côté voyeur et lui intimait de se rincer l'œil sur autre chose que des sites internet et des magazines pornos.

Kurt se tâtait mais il devait vite prendre une décision.

-Hummel... Entendit-il.

Il sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne pourtant. Mais il aurait juré avoir entendu quelqu'un murmurer son prénom.

-Oh oui Hummel, c'est bon!

Plus de doutes, quelqu'un était bien en train de parler de lui. Et s'il en croyait son audition parfaite, la voix venait des douches.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû y aller, surtout après ce qu'il avait entendu. Il n'était pas fou, en tant qu'adolescent de dix-sept ans, il savait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer dans une des douches. Surtout que la respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et de plus en plus audible.

Mais merde, c'était son prénom qu'on murmurait, c'était sur lui qu'on se faisait du bien.

Alors Kurt jugea qu'il était en droit de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Il s'avança et se cala dans un petit coin de la pièce qu'il connaissait bien, où il savait qu'il pouvait avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les douches sans qu'on le surprenne.

Et ce jour-là, la vision qui s'offrit à lui valait plus que toutes les vidéos et pornos du monde entier.

Dans la douche la plus à droite, Blaine Anderson était adossé au mur, la tête renversée avec l'eau qui coulait sur son corps nu. Mais le mieux de tout restait la main refermée sur son sexe imposant et dur qui faisait des allers retours sur toute la longueur et cette bouche parfaite qui ne murmurait qu'un seul prénom. Le sien. Kurt Hummel.

Le châtain ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de cette vision de paradis. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être dégouté ou alors qu'il devrait se tordre de rire. Son pire ennemi se branlant sur lui. Étrangement, cette idée l'excitait plus qu'autre chose.

Ses yeux bleus balayèrent tout le corps de Blaine, partant de ses cheveux bruns trempé qui lui tombaient sur le visage, puis jusqu'à sa bouche entrouverte d'où tombaient des gouttes d'eau et qui murmurait son prénom. Il continua vers la poitrine musclée et imberbe, descendant ensuite sur les abdos parfaitement dessinés recouverte d'un fin duvet qui stoppait au début du V. Ses yeux restèrent plus longtemps sur le membre fièrement dressé et caressé par la main experte de Blaine. Il descendit enfin vers les jambes musclés et, de toute évidence tendues, recouvertes de poils bruns.

C'était la plus belle chose que Kurt avait jamais vu et il se sentit durcir dans son pantalon.

Sans hésiter et sans quitter Blaine des yeux, il sortit son pénis de son pantalon et commença à se caresser à son tour.

Blaine murmura encore plusieurs fois son prénom...

-Hummel, oh Hummel. Kurt.

Quand il entendit "Kurt" sortir de la bouche de son ennemi, le châtain augmenta le rythme sur sa verge.

Ils jouirent à peu près au même moment, Blaine assez bruyamment, se croyant seul et Kurt se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit.

**_FIN DU FLASH BACK._**

Blaine monta les marches de l'hôtel où il avait passé beaucoup de temps depuis quelques années.

Depuis trop d'années.

Le brun savait qu'Hummel et lui faisaient n'importe quoi, que ces parties de jambe en l'air ne rimaient à rien. Il avait vingt-trois ans et commençait à désirer autre chose qu'un coup au lit plusieurs fois par semaine avec le mec qu'il haïssait le plus.

Même si Hummel était bon au lit, Blaine n'en pouvait plus de le supporter et il fallait que tout ça cesse.

Une part de lui était heureuse d'être enfin débarrassé de ce parasite qui lui collait les basques depuis la crèche. La semaine dernière encore, il lui avait volé son coup de la soirée dans une des boites les plus branchées de la ville et balancer des photos de lui bébé sur les réseaux sociaux. Il avait riposté à tout ça en prenant des photos de Kurt complètement bourré qu'il avait envoyé à ses parents et en mettant du sel dans son café matinal.

Ah oui, petit détail. Blaine travaillait en tant que directeur financier dans une agence de mode. Celle où Kurt travaillait, les forçant à se voir tous les jours.

Ça faisait vingt-trois ans que les deux hommes cherchaient à se débarrasser l'un de l'autre, mais la vie les avait toujours contrariés.

Mais s'en était fini de tout ça. Blaine cherchait du stable, et il voulait bannir cette haine de sa vie. Il voulait pouvoir aller travailler le matin sans ressentir du dégout et du désir pour la même personne.

Alors il avait pris la seule décision possible: il déménageait. Un poste de directeur financier s'était libéré dans l'État du Connecticut, dans une société de produits surgelés. C'était certes moins palpitant que le milieu de la mode mais au moins il était sûr de ne pas y voir Hummel.

Cependant, une part de lui voulait rester. Sa part sauvage, celle qui dirigeait toute la partie plus sombre de son être. Cette partie ne voulait tout simplement pas quitter le corps splendide de Kurt Hummel.

_Ma décision est prise, elle ne changera pas._

Blaine pénétra dans la chambre d'hôtel sans frapper et sans prendre la peine de vérifier si elle était ouverte ou fermée. Il avait une demi-heure de retard, Hummel était forcément déjà arrivé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais? Cracha le châtain.

Blaine leva les yeux ciel en posant sa veste de costume à côté de celle de Kurt sur le porte-manteau.

-Figure-toi que je bosse moi, pendant que d'autre font des dessins de fringues sur des feuilles.

-Je t'interdis de critiquer mon boulot! C'est grâce à moi que rentre l'argent dont tu t'occupes. Remercie-moi, c'est grâce à moi que tu as du travail!

-Il y a des jours où je me demande comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas encore mort bouffé par ta stupidité et ta vanité!

Kurt ricana.

-Et c'est Blaine Anderson qui dit ça, laissez-moi rire.

Blaine ne répondit pas. S'il l'avait fait, il lui aurait balancé un "ta gueule" bien placé et il ne voulait pas que la conversation s'envenime encore plus. Il devait parler de quelque chose de plus important

-Écoute Hummel, il faut que je te dise un truc

Kurt regarda Blaine avec attention. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le brun avec une expression aussi sérieuse et grave.

- Je vais partir, lâcha-t-il.

_Partir? Partir comment?_

Kurt ne comprenait pas. Est-ce que Blaine le quittait? Enfin, dans la mesure du possible puisqu'ils n'étaient pas ensembles. Et puis, ils savaient tous les deux que ça ne marchait pas, la dernière fois ça c'était fini en sauterie rapide à la photocopieuse.

-Je déménage en fait.

_Pardon?_

-Euh... Tu quoi? Demanda Kurt.

-Je vais habiter dans le Connecticut. J'ai une offre d'emploi là-bas et je pars dans demain. C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit quoi.

Pourquoi Kurt avait-il l'impression qu'un poids lui était tombé dans la poitrine?

Et pourquoi Blaine haïssait-il chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche encore plus qu'il haïssait l'homme magnifique devant lui?

Le brun s'agenouilla sur le lit, en face du châtain sans dire un mot. Aucun des deux ne parlait.

Ils commençaient à prendre conscience que ce soir sonnait la fin. Ils seraient bientôt débarrasser l'un de l'autre, pourront vivre leur vie sans avoir l'ombre agaçante de l'autre à défier. Mais leurs corps souffriraient du manque, parce que le sexe entre eux était devenu quelque chose d'important, de primordial, comme une dépendance, une drogue.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, connectant le vert-noisette au bleu océan. Chacun cherchait les réponses à ses questions, voulait sortir de toute cette merde dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous les deux fourrés, de cette dépendance. Ils se haïssaient cordialement depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais pourquoi y avait-il ça entre eux? Cette haine qui les forçait pourtant à s'embrasser, se toucher. Ce désir, cette tension sexuelle qui était là depuis le premier jour.

Blaine leva sa main, timidement, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment le toucher. Quelques-uns de ses doigts effleurèrent finalement la joue pâle de Kurt, qui se colora légèrement. Le châtain ferma les yeux et l'autre restait là, la main sur sa joue, à observer chacune des réactions de son... Qu'était-il finalement? Que représentait-il?

Les paupières de Kurt se soulevèrent et l'océan s'ancra dans la noisette, se délectant de la sensation que ça lui faisait. Un petit pincement au cœur. Qui piquait, brulait Pourtant, ça ne faisait pas mal. C'était seulement là. Et peut-être que c'était la sensation la plus parfaite qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

A son tour, il leva la main vers le visage du bouclé et posa trois doigts sur sa bouche, comme pour l'empêcher de parler. Pas comme si Blaine avait envie de dire quoi que soit. Non. C'était plus un message tacite. Pour dire que pour ce soir, il n'y avait plus rien. Qu'ils oubliaient tous. Les emmerdes, les autres, eux-mêmes. Ils n'étaient plus que deux corps vibrant l'un pour l'autre.

Enfin, Kurt se pencha vers Blaine. Plus personne ne respirait. Ils auraient presque pu entendre leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson dans une course effrénée qu'aucun ne voulait perdre. Parce que tout restait tout de même pareil. Cette compétition, ce déchirement, cette haine.

Vanille. Cannelle. Menthe. Poivre. Le goût de leur baiser.

Deux salives qui se mélangeaient, deux langues qui se cherchaient, deux bouches qui bougeaient ensembles.

Chacun retira sa main. Ils n'étaient plus connectés que par ce baiser, cette danse, qui devenait de plus en plus brulante à chaque seconde.

Blaine attira finalement Kurt à lui, et ouvrit encore plus la bouche pour accueillir le châtain. Il le voulait, il avait besoin de lui. Il le haïssait. Il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux et appuya légèrement sur l'arrière de sa tête pour tenter de l'approcher encore plus.

Kurt se laissait faire. Il poussait même lui aussi, comme s'il voulait fusionner avec Blaine par ce baiser. A tel point que ça faisait mal, que ses dents avaient entaillé la peau fragile de ses lèvres et que le sang se mélangeait avec la salive. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire? La douleur avait toujours été là de toute façon. Depuis le tout début. Depuis la première rencontre.

Le goût de rouille fit perdre la tête à Blaine. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus. Tout n'était plus que sensations, odeurs. Tout n'était plus que Kurt.

Il sentit le doux feu monter en lui, léchant doucement ses veines en une douce torture qu'il n'avait vraiment jamais ressenti. Ce désir... Pourquoi tout était toujours différent avec Kurt?

Le châtain n'était pas vraiment mieux. Il ne connaissait même plus son propre nom. Il ne faisait plus la différence entre désir et douleur, salive et sang. Tout son corps vibrait, brulait, demandant sa libération.

S'en était fini du chaste baiser. Les mains se baladaient sur les corps, explorant les recoins qu'ils connaissaient déjà par cœur. Blaine passa sa main brulante sous le T-shirt de son amant. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il sourit quand il sentit la chair de poule sous ses doigts. Il aimait provoquer ça chez Kurt, il aimait la façon dont le garçon, finalement, lui appartenait. Parce qu'il était le seul à provoquer ça.

Il remonta, traça le début du V et sentit Kurt frémir dans sa bouche. Il dessina ses abdos, remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine où il joua avec les quelques poils bouclés.

Brusquement, Kurt rompit leur baiser et poussa Blaine sur le lit. Il le chevaucha et embrassa sa nuque.

-Tu me rends totalement fou, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Il se redressa et passa son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

Pendant les quelques secondes où Kurt resta ainsi, agenouillé sur ses jambes, le torse à nu, Blaine oublia de respirer. Toute cette peau parfaite, chaque centimètre de ce blanc neige était à lui. Seulement à lui.

Il se releva et attira Kurt dans ses bras. Il butina son torse de doux baisers.

Brûlure. Chaque baiser n'était plus qu'une brûlure sur sa peau déjà enflammé. Kurt perdait le contrôle.

Il prit le visage du bouclé entre ses mains, ressentant chaque petit poil de sa barbe de trois jour sur sa paume ultrasensible. Douceur, rugueur. La différence de texture.

De ses lèvres, il captura la bouche de Blaine. Commença alors une bataille acharnée pour la domination. Qui dirigeait qui. Même lors de leur baiser la question restait la même.

Les langues se frôlaient, pénétraient encore plus dans la bouche de l'autre, jouaient entre elles, se battaient. Qui aurait finalement le dernier mot?

Agacé par le combat, Blaine prit Kurt par les hanches et le balança sur le côté, inversant leurs rôles. Kurt allongé sur le lit et Blaine confortablement installé entre ses jambes.

Il aimait cette position. Il pouvait faire comprendre à Kurt que c'était lui le maitre, qu'il gagnait toujours, quoi que tente le châtain. Mais il l'appréciait aussi parce qu'il sentait mieux l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui.

Il roula des hanches sur le bassin de l'autre, et leurs deux érections se percutèrent à travers les pantalons, leur arrachant tous les deux un gémissement étouffé par le baiser. Blaine se cola à Kurt, permettant au renflement de son pantalon de se coller parfaitement à celui de son amant.

Couleurs, étoiles, soleils. Kurt ne sentait plus que ça. Chaque coup de langue, chaque caresse, chaque friction. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi bon.

Mais ça le serait encore plus s'il gagnait cette foutue bataille qui faisait rage entre eux deux.

Déterminé à ne pas se laisser attendrir par toutes les sensations magnifiques que Blaine lui faisait ressentir, par la bosse qu'il sentait collée à la sienne, par les odeurs formidables qui flottaient dans l'air, il enfonça férocement sa langue dans la bouche de Blaine, recherchant la suprématie.

Les langues s'entrechoquaient, comme deux épées au combat.

Finalement, Blaine rompit et le baiser et Kurt gémit. Il se sentait vide sans Blaine contre sa bouche.

-Chéri, tu ne peux pas gagner, chuchota le bouclé essoufflé.

Une pellicule de sueur recouvrait déjà son visage et quelques boucles s'étaient collées à son front.

Cette vision, en plus des yeux noirs de désir de Blaine, excita encore plus le châtain. Ce n'était plus un homme qu'il avait devant lui. Ce n'était même pas un ange, même pas un dieu. Non, sa beauté dépassait tout ce qui pouvait exister. Elle dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer. Blaine n'était même pas une apparition divine. Ou non, c'était tellement plus que ça.

-Tu es magnifique, lâcha Kurt.

Blaine ricana et sa bouche attaqua la nuque découverte du garçon en dessous de lui. Il s'attardait à certain endroit, suçant la peau, profitant de son gout sucré. Il aspirait tout ce qu'il pouvait, même si les gémissements de douleur de Kurt ne lui échappaient pas.

-Blaine..., gémit Kurt d'une voix enrouée.

L'intéressé passa sa langue sur les toutes nouvelles marques qu'il venait de faire sur la peau blanche. Il les regarda avec fierté. Kurt était sien, et tout le monde allait le savoir.

Blaine sentit les mains de Kurt remonter le longs de ses bras nu, jusqu'à ses épaules et descendre au col de sa chemise encore totalement fermée. Les doigts détachèrent un premier bouton, lentement, doucement, puis un autre, et un autre. Chaque bouton enlevé révélait encore plus la peau mate. Et à chaque fois, Kurt laissa ses doigts y trainer, savourant l'expression qu'avait Blaine.

N'en pouvant plus, le bouclé arqua son bassin. Leurs deux érections douloureuses se percutèrent, leur coupant le souffle.

-Putain Kurt, magne-toi, ordonna Blaine en mêlant ses doigts à ceux de Kurt pour l'aider à déboutonner.

Le tissu était définitivement de trop, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il voulait frotter sa peau à celle de Kurt, sentir sur son corps la chair de poule qu'il provoquait.

-Calme-toi, bébé. On a tout notre temps.

Kurt se débarrassa des doigts de Blaine. Il allait faire durer le moment, il allait torturer Blaine jusqu'à ce que le brun le supplie d'abréger ses souffrances.

Il reçut un nouveau coup de bassin qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Conscient de son effet, Blaine ricana:

-Tu crois vraiment être le seul à pouvoir faire languir les autres?

Il arracha sa chemise d'un geste brusque, faisant sauter les derniers boutons que Kurt n'avait pas enlevés. Il se coucha sur le torse de son amant.

Peau contre peau.

_Putain._

Ils lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson. Les vêtements, mais quelle perte de temps quand on connaissait les sensations d'une peau contre sienne.

Enivré par cette sensation, Kurt en voulu plus. Son entrejambe souffrait, son jean étant devenu trop étroit, et il ne supportait pas d'avoir cette couche entre Blaine et lui. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était son érection contre la sienne, humidifiée par les quelques gouttes de spermes qui annonçait une jouissance totale...

Rien qu'à cette pensée, il laissa échapper un long gémissement et il se sentit durcir. Bon sang, mais il fallait qu'il envoie balader ce jean, sinon il finirait par devenir infertile. Son sexe ne pouvait pas rester aussi serré indéfiniment.

Le gémissement n'échappa pas à Blaine, qui laissa échapper entre ses dents:

-Qu'elle est l'idée perverse qu'il t'es passée à l'esprit pour avoir cette réaction?

_Oh putain._

Cette voix, cette intonation. Tout respirait le sexe, ce n'était plus que ça. De la bouche du bouclé ne sortait plus des mots, seulement du sexe à l'état pur, sauvage, primaire. Et Kurt devenait fou.

Il déjeta son bassin vers Blaine, et leurs bosses respectifs se rencontrèrent plus violemment que les autres fois. Ils laissèrent tous les deux échapper un gémissement, de plaisir, comme de douleur.

-Putain Blaine, dégage ses pantalons, j'en peux plus!

Le bouclé ne se fit pas prier, continuant tout de même à faire languir son amant. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de laisser courir sa langue sur la mâchoire du châtain et de venir lui chatouiller le lobe de l'oreille.

-Blaine, oh Blaine! Descends, descends, je t'en supplie.

L'intéressé sentit son érection se durcir encore plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand Kurt le suppliait! Il aurait beau dire tout ce qu'il veut: Blaine restait le maitre dans cette relation. Autant au niveau de la haine que du sexe. Les belles paroles de Kurt n'y changeront jamais rien.

Le bouclé enfoui son visage dans le coup de l'autre et laissa paresseusement errer sa langue au gré de ses envies entre les marques qu'il avait déjà apposées. Il sentait le sang de Kurt circuler plus vite, son souffle erratique qui devenait de moins en moins certain. Et bon dieu, qu'il aimait ça.

Un autre coup de bassin de Kurt le fit gémir bruyamment. Ce garçon n'avait aucun self control, malgré ce qu'il essayait de faire croire.

Blaine descendit son visage vers la poitrine immaculée qui lui appartenait et prit un téton durci en bouche. Il joua quelques secondes avec, passant sa langue autour, le titillant inlassablement en de lents gestes suggestifs.

Kurt n'était plus rien. Seulement un amas de nerfs qui attendait sa délivrance. Il avait perdu, il le savait. Dans cette relation, Blaine avait gagné, il avait été le plus fort. Il lui faisait perdre la tête, perdre pied. Il avait perdu la bataille.

Mais sur le coup, il s'en foutait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette langue qui jouait paresseusement avec un de ses tétons. Et ces mains. Ces mains qui dessinèrent une nouvelle fois les muscles de son ventre, laissant derrière elles des sillons enflammés de désir. Ces mains qui lui attrapèrent les hanches quand Blaine déjeta son bassin sur le sien. Ces mains qui finalement, s'empressèrent de déboutonné son pantalon.

Aucun mot compréhensible ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, seulement des grognements sauvages, presque animaux, que Kurt ne contrôlait pas. Cette langue qui s'attaqua à son autre téton, laissant l'autre se remettre de la douce torture qui lui avait infligé. Ces mains qui, enfin, descendirent son pantalon sur ses cuisses, sur ses mollets, avant de le jeter sur le sol.

Blaine regarda la bosse sur le boxer noir de Kurt. Bon sang, cette vision était excitante au possible. Mais il ne supportait plus de voir autant de vêtements, il ne supportait plus de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, de sucer, le caresser comme il l'entendait.

-Kurt, souffla-t-il. Kurt, enlève mes vêtements.

Le concerné frissonna au ton autoritaire de Blaine. Cette voix dominatrice. Qui aurait cru que lui, Kurt Hummel, l'homme réputé pour ses prouesses sexuelles en tant que dominateur frissonnerait de désir à cause d'un ordre? Surement pas lui.

Il s'exécuta, se relevant vers Blaine, déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de se débattre un peu avec sa ceinture et de déboutonner son pantalon. Il descendit le jean, et frôla au passage l'érection proéminente enfermé dans le boxer de Blaine qui gémit bruyamment.

-Enlève le, Kurt. Enlève-le.

Kurt descendit ses lèvres dans le coup du bouclé et arracha le boxer encombrant. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le membre tendu de Blaine, plus que prêt, il laissa échapper un son de désir et d'envie. Il le voulait en lui, il voulait sentir cette magnifique chose à l'intérieur de lui, buter dans les endroits les plus profonds de son corps, jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois, chéri? demanda Blaine avec un accent plus que sexy.

Il interpréta le grognement de Kurt comme un oui.

Blaine sourit et recoucha brutalement Kurt sur le lit. Sa tête s'enfonça dans les oreillers, dont la couleur faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, et le sexe du brun frémit d'impatience.

Pour exciter le châtain, autant que pour se calmer, il descendit ses mains vers son entrejambe, se caressant lascivement la poitrine au passage. Enfin, il passa un doigt le long de son membre, et il sentit son corps entier s'enflammer.

Kurt ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la vision de paradis qu'il avait devant lui. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Tellement excitant qu'il doutait même que ce soit légal. Dons son boxer, son sexe se contracta, le sang descendit encore plus vers le sud et Kurt enleva le vêtement précipitamment. Avant de se jeter sur un Blaine qui avait pris son propre sexe dans sa main.

Kurt se jeta sur Blaine, le renversa sur le lit, inversant leur position. A lui d'être le dominant.

Dans la manœuvre, le bouclé avait lâché son sexe, qui était à présent dressé vers Kurt qui ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard.

Le châtain se pencha, et posa sa bouche sur le gland. Sous ses lèvres, il sentit Blaine frémir. Souriant, il laissa trainer sa langue sur toute la longueur, et des mains avides s'emparèrent de ses cheveux.

-Oh vas-y Kurt, vas-y!

Ignorant le ton autoritaire, le châtain continua ses mouvements de langues, traçant les veines bleues du bout de sa langue.

La sensation enivrait Blaine, tout en le torturant. Chaque coup de langue, chaque trace de salive, l'emmenait vers d'autres cieux. Mais ce n'était pas assez. C'était tellement bon, mais tellement insuffisant. Il jeta son bassin en avant, pour que Kurt le prenne enfin en bouche.

Le châtain obéit à l'ordre implicite et ouvrit sa bouche pour l'accueillir. Quelques gouttes de spermes pré-éjaculatoire se déposèrent sur sa langue alors qu'il essayait de prendre Blaine en entier, malgré sa taille imposante. Ses mains caressèrent les deux boules tendues de Blaine, et joua un peu avec. Blaine appuya encore plus sur l'arrière de sa tête.

-Oh bouge Kurt, bouge.

Mais le châtain ne bougea pas. Il était maître du plaisir de Blaine, c'était lui qui décidait.

Blaine bougea le bassin, pour instaurer un quelconque mouvement mais Kurt lui plaqua les hanches avec ses mains.

Puis, il commença à sucer, doucement, gourmant, lentement. Trop lentement.

Blaine jeta la tête en arrière et, malgré les mains de Kurt poser sur ses hanches, jeta ses hanches en avant. Il sentit son membre cogner dans le fond de la gorge de son amant, qui émit un son plaintif. Il était trop gros, trop imposant. Kurt suffoquait.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour en retirer Blaine mais ce dernier grogna et enfonça encore plus son membre dans la gorge du châtain. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que Blaine commandait, Kurt se concentra, respira par le nez doucement et fit descendre ses lèvres de haut en bas.

La sensation du pénis de Blaine dans la bouche de Kurt était enivrante. C'était chaud, mouillé, piquant, exaltant. Le brun ne pouvait contrôler ses mouvements de hanches, enfonçant toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite son sexe.

Kurt accéléra le mouvement et passa ses dents sur toute la longueur qui lui était offert.

Blaine lâcha un petit couinement. Kurt gémit. Il aimait ce son, oh putain qu'il l'adorait. Il lui faisait un effet de fou, comme si les mots descendaient directement dans son entrejambe, augmentant l'afflux de sang.

Il augmenta encore plus l'allure, jouant avec les testicules gonflés avec ses doigts. Il sentait le sexe de Blaine frémir et Kurt devina que son amant n'allait pas tarder à venir.

-Kurt, je vais... Kurt, arrête.

Pourtant, Blaine continuait de s'enfoncer dans la gorge chaude sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il n'avait même plus le contrôle de son propre corps.

Kurt lâcha le pénis douloureux de Blaine, déposant un petit baiser sur le gland rougit.

Il sourit et laissa sa main en caresser la longueur. Que Blaine était beau.

Le brun savait que si Kurt ne cessait pas bientôt ses activités, il jouirait, et jamais il n'accepterait une chose pareille. Malgré son corps tremblant sous le coup des sensations magnifiques, il se redressa et joignit ses mains à celles du châtain, essayant de capturer son regard.

Mais peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû.

Il tomba devant ses deux océans. Mais ils n'étaient plus ceux dont il avait l'habitude. Ce n'était pas une mer calme. C'était une tempête, une tempête de désir, de besoin et... d'amour?

Non. Non Kurt ne devait pas l'aimer. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire un truc pareil. Tout ça, c'était seulement pour le sexe, rien que pour le sexe. Pour soulager cette putain de tension sexuelle entre eux.

Il se jeta sur la bouche mouillée de Kurt pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit et se noya dans le baiser. Langues, dents, salives, sensations, désir. La saveur de leur baiser.

Blaine n'en pouvait pu. Kurt l'avait poussé à bout avec sa fellation parfaite, il était sur le point de jouir bien qu'il essayait de se retenir autant que possible. Kurt l'avait foutu dans une putain de position de faiblesse et le brun lui ferait payer ça.

Il renversa le châtain et s'assit sur les cuisses pâles. Il sourit devant le pénis fièrement dressé devant lui, preuve du besoin qu'il avait de Blaine.

Le brun se pencha et embrassa le gland, comme Kurt l'avait fait avec lui. Son amant s'écria et lança ses hanches en avant.

Mais Blaine n'allait pas le sucer. Oh non...

Il devait plutôt le préparer.

-Retournes-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Kurt hésita. Ils y étaient. Qui dominait qui.

Putain, il avait tout essayé pour ne pas se laisser diriger. Il s'était férocement battu mais voilà, il avait perdu. Parce que la voix de Blaine, avec ses accents d'autorité sexy l'excitait comme pas possible. Il se souvenait de la sensation de Blaine buttant au fond de sa gorge. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si Blaine allait butter dans un autre endroit de son corps...

Il se mordit les lèvres tellement fort que du sang perla.

Blaine eut un sourire triomphant quand Kurt se retourna sur le matelas, laissant paraitre son petit cul parfait et bien musclé.

_Ce mec est un appel à la luxure._

Le brun prit les deux fesses dans ses mains et les massa légèrement. Chaque pression faisait crier Kurt un peu plus et Blaine senti ses mains s'humidifiées à cause de la sueur qui les recouvrait tous les deux.

N'en pouvant plus, il pencha sa tête vers le petit trou et y enfonça sa langue.

-Oh mon Dieu! cria Kurt.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. A cette sensation humide à l'intérieur de lui. Jamais personne ne l'avait léché. Il s'attendait à recevoir un doigt, comme toujours. Cette petite intrusion douloureuse, rugueuse à l'intérieur de lui, qui le blessait avant de l'envoyé au septième ciel.

Mais c'était tellement différent. Tellement, tellement différent. La langue glissait dans son intimité, glissant facilement grâce à la salive qui faisait office de lubrifiant. La langue était molle, changeait de forme, s'adaptant ainsi à ses formes tout en les contrariant pour que le plaisir soit intense.

Puis, le petit bout de chair vint percuter quelque chose tout au fond de lui. Sa prostate.

Kurt cria son plaisir.

Blaine s'avait qu'il l'avait trouvé. Le point. Celui qui ferait perdre la tête à Kurt. Il le lécha, le gâta, sentant Kurt haleté toujours plus fort, toujours plus souvent. Et bordel, que s'était bon.

-Blaine! hurla Kurt.

Blaine se retira. Entendre Kurt hurler son prénom avait eu l'effet d'un choc électrique en lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de seulement le lécher, il avait besoin de plus. De tellement pus.

-Kurt.. Kurt j'ai besoin du lubrifiant...

Le châtain, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps brulant, ouvrit le tiroir et s'empara d'une boite de lubrifiant, ainsi que d'un préservatif.

Blaine se coucha sur son dos, collant leur corps en sueur. Mais surtout, laissant ainsi son pénis taquiné l'entrée de Kurt, qui frotta ses fesses de façon indécente contre l'érection imposante.

-Calme toi Kurt.. Ne te montre pas aussi impatient, chuchota Blaine à son oreille, léchant le lobe.

Kurt cru perdre la tête et jouir simplement à cause de ça. De cette voix splendide et de ce coup de langue sur son oreille.

Blaine se redressa, perdant tout contact avec la peau neige de son amant et déroula le préservatif sur son pénis. La sensation de ses doigts sur lui-même était incroyable, s'il n'y avait pas eu Kurt, il se serait branler avec force, jouant avec l'anneau en plastique du préservatif contre sa peau sensible.

Il finit par lâcher son sexe et s'empara de la boite de lubrifiant pour un déposer sur ses doigts. Il vint ensuite placer un doigt devant l'entrée de Kurt, suffisamment prêt pour qu'il le sente mais pas assez pour qu'il en tire de plaisir. Seulement de la frustration. Et Blaine aimait ça.

Kurt bougeait ses fesses, voulant faire pénétrer ce doigt indécent en lui.

Enfin, Blaine l'enfonça dans son anneau de muscle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une douleur, plus un gêne. Mais bien vite, cette intrusion en lui lui envoya une décharge de plaisir et de frustration. Frustration parce que Blaine restait parfaitement immobile.

-Blaine, bouge, haleta Kurt.

Voyant que Blaine ne s'exécutait pas, Kurt souffla:

-S'il te plait. Je t'en prie.

Blaine sourit. Kurt le suppliait et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Se sentir supérieur.

Il commença les mouvements de va-et-vient, courbant son doigt dans tous les sens, raclant les parois, cherchant ce point si particulier.

Il le trouva, et frappa deux fois dessus, avant d'enfoncer un deuxième doigt dans Kurt et de recommencer le manège.

Kurt gémissait, toujours et encore. Il voulait retenir ses cris, se mordant les lèvres pour qu'aucun cri ne s'en échappent. Blaine ne devait pas savoir qu'il adorait ça. Que c'était putain de bon, et que c'était lui qui lui causait ça. Il en serait bien trop heureux.

Mais lorsqu'un troisième doigt vint détendre son anus en feu, il ne put retenir son cri. C'était trop bon. Trop de sensation, trop de chaleur, trop de grosseur et de longueur.

Blaine se délectait de voir le corps de Kurt se tortiller sous lui, de le voir crier sous les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Lui, et seulement lui.

Il se délectait de savoir qu'il était le seul qui possédait ce corps magnifique, qu'il était le seul à le faire crier comme il le faisait.

Tout ça l'excitait plus que de raison.

Il ralentit le vas-et-viens et entendit les gémissements de Kurt, à peine articulés, qui lui demandaient plus, toujours plus. Plus vite, plus profond, plus gros. Ce n'était pas de doigts dont Kurt avaient besoin pour atteindre sa délivrance. Il avait de se sentir rempli. Il avait besoin de Blaine, dans son entier.

Le bouclé retira ses doigts et intima à Kurt de se retourner. Il voulait que son amant voie ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, il voulait voir son visage se tordre en une grimace de désir quand il le ferait.

Obéissant, Kurt se retourna et écarta effrontément les jambes pour y accueillir Blaine. Il soulevait régulièrement ses hanches, étant devenu un amas nerveux qui ne voulait plus que du sexe.

-Kurt, regarde-moi, ordonna Blaine.

Le châtain ouvrit les yeux, non sans sentir sa verge tendue frémir sous l'autorité qui se dégageait du brun.

Le spectacle qu'il découvrit le fit presque jouir.

Blaine avait porté un de ses doigts dégoulinant de lubrifiant à sa bouche et le suçait, dans un lent va-et-vient suggestif. Ses yeux vert-noisette le dévorait du regard, enflammait son corps et le rendait fou de désir.

Kurt gémit encore une fois, si longtemps et si fort qu'il aurait presque pu en rougir.

Blaine prit un deuxième doigt en bouche et augmenta son rythme, baisant toujours Kurt du regard. Ses prunelles s'étaient posées sur le sexe dur de son amant qui trépignait d'impatience, qui le balançait vers le ciel cherchant un quelconque soulagement que Blaine tardait à lui donner.

Kurt couina encore plus fort lorsque Blaine mit finalement le troisième doigt dans sa bouche, suçant, mordant, se délectant du goût de Kurt sur sa langue.

C'était plus qu'une vision érotique, c'était Blaine qui, littéralement, se baisait la bouche avec ses propres doigts recouverts du goût de Kurt.

Il retira enfin les doigts de sa bouche, émettant un bruit de succion très suggestif et se coucha sur Kurt. Il avait parfaitement confiance de l'état dans lequel il avait mis son amant. Désireux, suppliant, à sa merci.

Kurt Hummel était à sa merci.

-S'il te plait Blaine, oh s'il te plait, baise-moi.

Le bouclé eut du mal à se retenir d'enfoncer sa verge dans Kurt là tout de suite. Ses supplications le rendaient fou. Kurt le suppliant le rendait totalement fou.

Mais d'abord, il se pencha sur les lèvres ensanglantées du châtain et l'embrassa, doucement d'abord. Mais l'autre n'était pas de cet avis. Il avait besoin de plus, il avait besoin de beaucoup. Si Blaine ne voulait pas encore le baiser de son pénis, il devait le baiser de sa langue.

Kurt enfonça férocement sa langue dans la bouche du brun et plongea ses doigts fébriles dans la crinière. Sous la demande de Kurt, Blaine ne pouvait que céder.

Ils s'embrassaient férocement, leurs salives mêlées au goût du lubrifiant et de Kurt, qui Blaine avait toujours sur la langue.

Kurt n'aurait pas cru que se goutter soi-même aurait été bon. Mais il devait avouer que c'était en fait putain d'excitant.

Chacun donnait des coups de bassin à l'autre, frottant leurs érections, se branlant avec leurs sexes sauvagement, comme deux animaux.

Puis, Blaine décida qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait fait attendre Kurt, il l'avait fait languir, lui offrant les préliminaires les plus interminables qu'il n'avait jamais dû connaitre.

C'était maintenant.

Blaine plaça son pénis gonflé devant l'entrée plus que dilatée de Kurt, le taquina légèrement. Puis, il enfonça enfin son sexe dans l'anneau de muscles étroit d'un violent coup de reins. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en laissant échapper un "Oh" de bien-être. Kurt était serré, étroit autour de lui. Blaine se sentait entouré de partout. De par son pénis, il pouvait même sentir Kurt respirer autour de lui.

Le châtain poussa un cri, autant de douleur que de plaisir. Blaine était gros, long en lui. Peut-être trop. Mais bordel c'était bon. C'était bon, parfait. Kurt se sentait rempli, malgré la douleur, malgré le malaise qu'il ressentait.

Aucun des deux ne bougea, attendant que les corps se fassent l'un à l'autre.

Kurt regarda Blaine. Son visage était rouge, ses lèvres gonflées et rougies à force d'embrasser, des gouttes de sueur ruisselaient sur son visage collant ses cheveux bruns sur son front. Et ses yeux... Remplis d'une flamme de désir intense, d'un plaisir sans équivalent, d'un feu qui dévorait ses prunelles.

Kurt pensa qu'il pouvait mourir là maintenant. C'était comme si toute sa vie s'était déroulée pour qu'il en arrive là, pour qu'il voit la beauté de Blaine. Il pouvait mourir, il avait accompli l'objectif de sa vie.

Blaine sentit le regard de Kurt sur lui et baissa les yeux.

_Putain..._

Que Kurt était beau. Si beau, si désirable, si sexy, si magnifique, si excitant, si tout. Il était là, sous lui, autour de lui. L'encerclant le partout. Son odeur était celle de la vanille, de la cannelle, mélangée à celle du sexe. Blaine n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi bon.

Mais surtout, c'était ces yeux. Ces océans qui avaient toujours provoqués quelque chose en lui. Ils étaient là, deux boules bleues, qui le regardaient intensément. Il y avait vu beaucoup d'émotions en trois ans. De la haine beaucoup. De la haine, de la colère, de la méchanceté, de la tristesse, de la douleur, de la joie, de l'amusement, du désir, de l'envie. Mais ce qu'il y voyait était quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose dont Kurt ne devait même pas avoir confiance mais qui crevait les yeux.

Peut-être que Kurt ne le savait, mais ses océans le trahissait. Parce que Blaine pouvait les lire facilement.

Surprise, admiration, désir, amour.

Amour. Pourquoi le cœur de Blaine sursauta-t-il? Pourquoi une étrange sensation envahit-elle tout son être?

_Non! Ce n'est pas possible!_

Blaine décida qu'il étant temps, qu'il fallait passer à autre chose. Il devait bouger.

Il se retira de Kurt presque complètement, le châtain gémissant à cause du vide en lui, avant de s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans l'anneau de muscle. Il entama alors ses va-et-vient, de façon calme, pas trop rapide pour qu'ils ne jouissent pas tous les deux trop vite. Sous lui, Kurt l'accompagnait, balançait son bassin au rythme que Blaine avait imposé. Ses bras s'étaient enroulés autour de son coup, griffaient de temps à autre ses épaules quand Blaine donnait un coup plus fort que les autres.

Mais bientôt, le rythme ne suffit plus. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de plus de vitesse, plus de sauvagerie, plus de contact. Blaine accéléra.

Kurt sentait le membre butter au fond de lui, le remplissant dans son entier. Il sentait que Blaine cherchait, il cherchait le point qu'il le ferait jouir. Chaque coup de butoir était féroce à présent. Il s'enfonçait, toujours et encore. Mais sans rien trouver.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas Kurt de lâcher des gémissements à chaque fois que Blaine s'enfonçait. C'était tellement bon de sentir ce pénis tant désiré en lui.

Blaine grognait. Kurt était toujours aussi étroit autour de lui, toujours aussi chaud et toujours aussi accueillant. Il s'enfonçait, encore et encore, inlassablement. La peau ultra-sensible de son sexe raclait les parois de l'anus, le faisant grogner son plaisir entre ses dents. Son plaisir et sa frustration. Il ne la trouvait pas, il cherchait, cherchait, buttant toujours un peu plus vite, un peu plus loin.

Il prit une jambe de Kurt et la mis sur ses épaules pour avoir plus d'accès à son corps. La prise autour de son pénis devint différente, plus irrégulière, presque plus étroite mais tellement meilleure.

Blaine stoppa les vas-et-viens et Kurt grogna. Que se passait-il? Il n'allait tout de même se retirer et le laisser dans cet état. Il savait que Blaine était le plus gros connard de toute la Terre mais il n'allait tout de même pas faire ça. Sinon, Kurt le savait, il mourrait de frustration sexuelle.

Heureusement pour lui, Blaine se retira presque entièrement avant de s'enfoncer violemment, encore plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, remplissant Kurt comme personne ne l'avait rempli et buttant enfin sur le point tant recherché. La prostate de Kurt.

Ce dernier hurla de plaisir. Les voisins du dessous devait l'entendre mais qu'importe. Il hurla encore une fois, se déchirant la gorge lorsque Blaine butta encore contre sa prostate.

Leur rythme devint insoutenable. Chaque coup porté leur arrachait tous les deux un hurlement animal. Les corps se déchainaient, frappant l'un contre l'autre. Les bruits de peau contre peau s'ajoutaient à la scène. Et les cris... Les cris. Jamais aucun des deux n'avaient autant crié.

Ils avaient déjà baisé ensemble avant. Mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon.

Kurt se faisait baiser comme un animal. C'était devenu bestial, les deux humains étaient parti, perdu dans leur plaisir. Ne restait plus que l'instinct, les deux animaux avaient repris le dessus et s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Le châtain se demanda pendant une seconde s'il serait capable de marcher le lendemain. Mais un autre coup de pénis fit disparaitre sa pensée dans un flot de plaisir.

_Baiser ainsi ne devrait même pas être légal_, pensa-t-il.

Les coups continuaient, les corps en sueur s'épuisaient. Chacun se sentait proche de la délivrance. Proche mais pourtant si loin, pourtant si perdus.

Blaine enfouit son visage dans le coup de Kurt, mordillant chaque parcelle de peau qui se présentait. Il criait, à côté du tympan de son amant. Il devait surement lui abîmé l'audition mais s'en foutait royalement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce plaisir extrême de sentir son sexe dans Kurt, de sentir Kurt hurler sous lui, de sentir son corps complètement à sa merci.

Blaine le savait, Kurt était à lui. Seulement à lui. Le châtain pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, Blaine venait de marquer son territoire.

Et il eut besoin de le prouver. Physiquement.

Blaine enfonça ses dents dans l'épaule immaculée, étouffant un cri. Le gout de sang rempli sa bouche et il força encore plus sa mâchoire. Il voulait le marquer, marquer Kurt comme sa propriété. Il voulait que tout le monde le voie et que personne ne s'approche de lui.

Kurt hurla encore plus que les autres fois, si c'était possible. La morsure lui faisait mal, mais la souffrance se mélangeait avec le plaisir, augmentant peut-être celui-ci.

-Blaine! cria-t-il.

Le brun se releva et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Kurt.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, connectant le vert-noisette au bleu océan. Encore.

Et quelque chose changea. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il couchait ensemble, il l'avait déjà fait. Beaucoup. Mais jamais il ne s'était regardé pendant l'acte. Chacun se protégeait de l'autre.

Mais la connexion changea quelque chose. Elle changea une chose importante dont chacun se rendit compte. C'était une dure vérité qu'ils se balancèrent à la figure l'un l'autre. Quelque chose qui avait toujours été là, mais qu'ils avaient consciemment ignorés. Ils ne savaient pas quand est-ce que ça c'était produit, quand est-ce que la haine avait évoluée en autre chose...

Tout changea.

Ils ne baisaient plus.

Ils faisaient l'amour.

Sans détacher son regard des océans, Blaine continuait ses coups, encore et toujours. Puis, il sentit Kurt se resserré autour de son membre.

Il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

Un raz-de-marée de sensations envahit tout le corps de Kurt, lui faisant poussés des cris qui lui déchirèrent les cordes vocales. Son corps était hors de contrôle, ses mains griffaient, agrippaient, frappaient tout ce qu'elles trouvaient. Ses jambes s'agitaient sous le flot de la jouissance qui le possédait.

Il éjacula à grandes giclées, le sperme recouvrant son ventre et celui de Blaine.

Ce fut ce sperme chaud qui fit venir Blaine. Le brun poussa un hurlement animal, donna un dernier coup de butoir contre la prostate de Kurt et jouit, se déversant dans lui.

Tout ça, sans se quitter des yeux.

Puis, le plaisir redescendit, les deux corps se ramollirent et Blaine s'effondra sur la poitrine de Kurt.

Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de lui et déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe.

Ils savaient tous les deux ce que ce geste signifiait. Ça voulait dire que tout avait changé, que plus rien n'était pareil. Ça voulait dire deux choses.

Blaine Anderson aimait Kurt Hummel.

Et Kurt Hummel aimait Blaine Anderson.

-On est dans une merde pas possible... Souffla Kurt.

Blaine reprit son souffle avant de répondre.

-Non. Tu vas rester là, je vais partir. Fin de l'histoire.

-QUOI?

Kurt n'en revenait pas ses oreilles. Il était pourtant certain que Blaine avait senti la même chose que lui pendant qu'il faisait l'amour, alors que lui chantait-il maintenant?

-Kurt, on ne fait que se détruire l'un l'autre. Tu crois qu'en quelques minutes on vas effacer vingt-trois ans de haine?

-On pourrait essayer...

-Non Kurt. Ce n'est pas possible et ça serait une bêtise d'essayer. Alors je vais partir et toi, tu restes ici.

-Mais..!

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Kurt, le coupa Blaine. Si on est destiné à se retrouver, comme ce qui se passe depuis vingt-trois ans, on se retrouvera. Sinon, on fera notre vie de notre côté, sans pour autant oublier l'autre.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt qui avait commencé à pleurer.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça ne te fais rien? Murmura le châtain.

-C'est faux, le rassura le brun en l'embrassant encore. Je ne veux pas partir, je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Je voudrai rester ici pour toujours, allongé prêt de toi, pouvoir t'embrasser et te faire l'amour quand bon me semble. Pouvoir te dire tout ce que j'ai envie de te dire quand je le veux. Ne pas avoir de restrictions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de me dire, Blaine? Demanda Kurt les yeux pétillants.

Blaine regarda son amant. Le châtain avait toujours été plus impulsif que lui, moins réfléchis, fonçant tête baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Le brun savait ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il voulait qu'il lui dise les trois mots magiques. Mais c'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt. Blaine venait à peine de s'en rendre compte lui-même.

Mais Kurt ne comprenait pas ça. La vie était courte, surtout si Blaine devait partir. Alors pourquoi attendre? Surtout si Blaine était sur le point de partir...

-Je t'aime Blaine.

Le brun ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Non, non pas maintenant. Il partageait les sentiments de Kurt mais c'était tout simplement trop tôt. A quoi jouait-il à balancer des mots comme ça, si vite, si tôt ? C'était du Kurt Hummel tout craché…

Il l'embrassa seulement plus intensément que les autres fois, y mettant pour la première fois l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir intérieurement.

-Je dois y aller, dit-il en lâchant les lèvres de Kurt.

Il se leva, se rhabilla, arrangea ses cheveux devant le miroir et déposa un dernier baiser sur la bouche d'un Kurt qui sanglotait doucement.

-si c'est notre destinée, on se reverra, promit-il avant de franchir la porte et de partir.

Il n'a même pas dit qu'il m'aimait, se lamenta Kurt en s'enroulant dans les couvertures pour respirer l'odeur menthe poivrée de Blaine.

**_3 MOIS PLUS TARD_**

Kurt se leva ce matin-là comme tous les autres samedis matins. Il mangea son petit déjeuner en écoutant les nouvelles à la radio, donna à manger au chien qu'il avait acheté après le départ de Blaine et parti faire un footing.

Il ne courrait pas avant que Blaine parte mais il avait trouvé dans ce sport un moyen de canaliser toute sa peine et son manque. Il les dépensait dans ses jambes et dans sa course. Et puis, c'était aussi le seul moment où Blaine sortait de sa tête.

Les premières semaines après le départ avaient été affreuses. Kurt n'avait jamais autant souffert, ni fait autant de cauchemars. Et cette sensation d'être seul, où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse... C'est pour ça qu'il avait acheté le chien, pour avoir de la compagnie. Malgré ça, il avait eu du mal à retrouver gout aux choses.

Il commençait à remonter la pente. Djambo (le chien), la course, son travail... C'étaient les seules choses qui comptaient maintenant dans sa vie. Kurt avait même arrêté les aventures d'un soir. Ses dernières relations sexuelles remontaient à trois mois, avec Blaine. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus se donner à un autre parce qu'il lui appartenait entièrement. Il était conscient d'être stupide. Blaine était parti, Blaine ne l'aimait pas. Sinon, il le lui aurait dit en retour quand Kurt lui avait avoué. "Si c'est notre destinée, on se reverra." Kurt maudissait Blaine pour avoir dit cette phrase, pleine d'espoir et pourtant soulignant encore le fait que Blaine ne lui ai pas dit qu'il l'aimait.

Il passa la porte de son jardin et commença les foulées régulières. Courir lui faisait un bien fou et il oubliait tout.

Après une heure de course, il arriva à la maison en sueur, sauta dans la douche et prit une autre heure à se préparer. Kurt Hummel se devait de toujours être parfait.

Vers onze heures, il prit la clé de la boite aux lettres comme à son habitude et partir chercher le courrier avec Djambo qui sautillait joyeusement à ses pieds.

_J'ai une routine de vieux,_ pensa-t-il.

Dans la boite aux lettres, il trouva le journal habituel, des factures, une publicité pour le centre aquatique du coin et une autre lettre à son nom. Il regarda la dernière en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse d'expéditeur au dos.

Rentré dans la maison, il posa le courrier sur la table de la cuisine, gardant seulement l'étrange enveloppe en main.

Tombant dans son fauteuil, il l'ouvrit et reconnut une écriture familière.

La lettre n'était pas longue. Deux phrases. Un nom.

_"Je t'aime aussi. On se reverra, c'est notre destinée de nous aimer. Blaine."_

Deux phrases et un nom.

Le cœur de Kurt battait la chamade.

Deux phrases et un nom.

Une promesse.

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Juste de Blaine.

Et ça, il l'avait enfin.


End file.
